The Truth Behind Lies
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: —Uzumaki Naruto terdiam, menyadari sesuatu. Entah sejak kapan, dunia mereka berdua terusik oleh keberadaan orang itu. Uchiha Sasuke. / NaruHinaSasu / Oneshot. Special for #NHTD6-2015 #5 #6


**The Truth Behind Lies**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Angst / Tragedy

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke

 **Warning :** AR-Story, **Ga suka dilarang baca eh bukan, dilarang komen. Haram buat Flame yah. DLDR! Sekali lagi DLDR! Kalau bisa pake bold** **underline** **dan font gede. Kalau masih ngeyel setidaknya pake anon biar saya bisa hapus. *smile***

 **Setting :** After Shinobi War—without The Last.

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini. Kepemilikan karakter dan jalan cerita asli hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfic ini hanya dikhususkan untuk memperingati NHTD6-2015 dan—**_

.

"— _Jika mencintai seseorang adalah pengorbanan,_

 _Apakah kau bisa mengorbankan duniamu hanya untuk bertemu dengannya?"_

#Me

.

Hari ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama dengan seseorang. Yang entah sejak kapan menjadi bagian dari dunianya yang sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh kesendirian. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan fikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok itu.

Namun yang pasti, meskipun ia masih tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun pada orang ini—ia tahu bahwa perasaan ini adalah perasaan suka. Cinta—bukan sebuah cinta monyet yang ia rasakan saat kecil.

Ini adalah perasaan cinta yang tulus dan sebenarnya.

Di sebuah cafe kecil yang sepi, saat hujan turun dan ia baru menurunkan payung yang ia gunakan, ia membuka pintu. Tidak mendengarkan perkataan pelayan kafe, matanya langsung tertuju pada satu arah.

Satu hal yang pasti, saat ia menatap kearah depan adalah sosok berambut indigo itu. Yang tampak terdiam di tepi jendela, memandangi langit mendung kala hujan tengah turun. Sangat indah, entah sejak kapan iris Sapphirenya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi gadis berambut indigo itu.

Ia tahu ada yang berbeda dari pandangannya akan gadis ini. Semenjak Madara dikalahkan, rasanya ia bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

' _Hinata-chan benar-benar manis,'_ wajahnya memerah saat menyadari apa yang ia fikirkan. Memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"...un..." suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan gadis itu yang ternyata tampak melamun, dan memandangi pemandangan disana dengan tatapan kosong. Bergumam sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Hinata-chan?"

Suaranya membuat gadis itu tersentak. Dengan segera gadis itu menoleh menatapnya, dengan mata membulat.

"Na—Naruto-kun?! Se—sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Sudah dari tadi," ia menempatkan diri di depan gadis itu dan memberikan senyuman khasnya. Matanya masih mengedar pada sosok di depannya. Membuat gadis berambut indigo itu menjadi gugup dan wajahnya memerah, "—kau tahu? Hari ini kau tampak... manis."

...

Mungkin semua orang akan berkata jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto saja bisa membuat Hinata pingsan hanya dengan berhadapan dengannya, mereka bisa yakin jika Hinata akan mengalami serangan jantung saat mendengarkan hal itu.

Namun, entah kenapa bukan itu yang terjadi. Saat Hinata hanya diam menatap pemuda itu, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk sejenak dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih... Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tersenyum canggung—bahkan orang setidak pekanya mengetahui. Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata.

.

.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

Pertemuannya dengan Hinata saat di cafe sudah cukup untuk membuatnya khawatir dengan gadis itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menanyakan arti dari tatapan dan reaksi yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu. Namun entah kenapa bibirnya kelu untuk mengatakannya.

Seolah sesuatu menutup erat mulutnya bahkan hingga sekarang.

Kakinya berjalan cepat, hingga ia berhadapan dengan tembok besar yang ada di kediaman klan Hyuuga. Ia melompatinya dengan mudah, hingga ia berdiri di salah satu batang pohon sakura besar yang ada disana. Matanya segera menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo itu yang tampak terdiam, sambil memegang sebuah.

Gunting?

Dan Hinata mendekatkannya pada lehernya, seolah ingin—

"HINATA-CHAN!"

—SNAP

Sebuah potongan berhasil dilakukan oleh Hinata membuat rambutnya pendek se-bahu. Ia menoleh dengan mata membulat pada pemuda yang ada di atas yang segera turun ke bawah menuju ke depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-chan?!"

"A—aku hanya sedang memotong rambutku," Hinata terkejut dan menatap Naruto yang seolah tersentak, sebelum tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh rambutnya yang baru saja terpotong. Sebuah sentuhan yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera bergerak sedikit menjauh.

"Padahal aku menyukai rambut panjangmu Hinata-chan..."

Hinata yang kali ini tersentak.

"—a-aku..."

"Hinata," suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Hiashi Hyuuga yang tampak menoleh pada keduanya sebelum menatap pada Hinata yang ada di depannya, "—ikut aku."

Hinata hanya diam, sebelum ia menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang ayahnya yang sukses membuatnya membulatkan mata. Naruto penasaran dengan reaksi itu, segera mengikuti arah tatapan itu. Ia tidak kalah terkejut.

Seseorang yang ada disana, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Sasuke..."

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan gundah seperti saat ini. Ketika ia mulai menyadari bagaimana frekuensi kedatangan Sasuke selalu saja memotong pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Pada saat di rumahnya, pada saat mereka sedang berlatih, semuanya seolah menunjukkan tidak ada lagi dunia untuk mereka berdua saja.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah—

Kenapa Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu?

"Kau mendengarkanku Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, menoleh pada Kakashi—yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-enam—yang menatap kearahnya begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sai serta ketua Yamato. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka dan sedang melaporkan misi yang baru mereka jalani.

"Ma—maaf Kakashi-sensei, aku sedikit melamun..."

Kakashi menghela nafas, ia baru saja akan melanjutkan saat suara pintu yang diketuk tampak membuyarkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk," tidak perlu menunggu untuk pintu itu masuk, menampakkan dua orang yang sedang berbincang. Hinata Hyuuga dan juga Uchiha Sasuke, "—ah, kalian datang juga..."

"Maaf terlambat Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun baru saja kembali beberapa saat yang lalu," Hinata membungkuk dan menatap kearah Kakashi sebelum menatap Naruto yang masih membatu karena kedatangan mereka berdua.

Apa-apaan ini...

"Tidak masalah," Naruto segera menoleh pada Kakashi, "—aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian berdua laksanakan..."

Apa katanya? Misi? Hanya mereka berdua?

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa harus Sasuke? Kukira Sasuke lebih mengurusi keadaan diluar desa bukan?" Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kegundahan hatinya. Meskipun ia sedikit gagal saat suaranya bergetar menahan amarah. Apa-apaan ini—sejak awal Hinata, lalu Sasuke, kemudian Kakashi?

"Misi kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata sendiri. Dan secara kebetulan Sasuke akan pergi ke daerah yang sama untuk menjalankan misinya juga," Kakashi menatap Naruto heran. Naruto sendiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "—sebelum kau bertanya, Kiba dan juga Shino tidak bisa melakukan misi karena mereka memiliki misi masing-masing..."

"A—aku akan menemaninya!"

"Kau baru saja selesai menjalankan misi Naruto. Aku tidak ingin mengirim seseorang yang berada dalam kondisi tidak prima," Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya. Naruto mengeratkan giginya dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa..." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan protesnya saat ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Hinata tampak membungkuk dan tersenyum, mencoba untuk tidak menatap kearahnya, "—a-aku akan melakukannya bersama Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun."

...

Kenapa? Bukankah—selama ini Hinata lebih memilih Naruto daripada Sasuke?

.

.

Sungguh, perasaan tidak enak yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya semakin terasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Sejak awal bukan hanya Hinata yang menjadi aneh. Bukan hanya Sasuke dan juga Kakashi yang menjadi aneh. Namun dirinya semakin merasakan sesuatu.

Sikap posesif yang membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kedekatan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

Ia bahkan belum menyadari perasaannya pada gadis indigo itu.

' _Hari ini ia akan kembali dari misi itu bukan?'_ Naruto melihat jam yang berdetak seolah lebih lamban daripada biasanya. Kakinya tidak sabar untuk bergerak dan menemui gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendiri bersama dengan Sasuke—karena itu menyakitkannya.

Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah pergi dari apartmentnya yang nyaman, bergerak menuju ke gerbang Konoha yang sepi.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia tidak menggunakan shunshin untuk menghemat tenaganya dan juga untuk menghemat waktu. Ia hanya memikirkan gadis itu (lagi). Rasanya ia bisa gila jika melihat semua yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Matanya mengedar, saat ia menemukan sosok yang sedang berjalan disana. Namun, bukan Hinata yang berjalan bersama Sasuke, hanya ada Sasuke.

Tidak, ia bisa melihat sosok gadis itu yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri, dan berada dalam gendongan pemuda itu. Ia panik, dan dengan segera bergerak mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto—terdiam dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mengamatinya seolah ia sedang menemukan sesuatu yang baru didepannya. Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Ia hanya kelelahan..." Naruto baru menoleh pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu berbicara dengannya, "—misi lebih menguras waktu dari yang kami duga. Dan ia hanya kurang tidur karena itu..."

...

"Aku akan—"

"Biar aku yang membawanya kembali," dan Naruto dengan segera membawa Hinata yang tampak masih tertidur dalam gendongannya. Menatap Sasuke sejenak, sebelum mengeratkan gendongannya pada Hinata dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Tidak pernah melihat, senyuman yang terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

.

.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Ketika ia membawanya ke kediaman Hyuuga dan tampak membaringkan gadis itu diatas _futon_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan keluarga utama Hyuuga. Setelah menyelimuti gadis itu, ia harusnya segera pergi dari sana.

Tidak sopan seorang pria berada di kamar gadis yang sedang tertidur. Dan jika Hiashi sampai melihatnya disini, ia tahu jika _jyuuken_ bukan hanya 'hadiah' yang akan diberikan padanya.

Namun, semua ini membuatnya terdiam—berfikir apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan juga Hinata? Hatinya benar-benar menjadi tidak karuan saat memikirkan kebersamaan kedua orang itu.

'— _aku tidak takut untuk mati karena melindungimu. Karena aku... mencintaimu.'_

Dusta jika ia mengatakan tidak pernah mengingat saat gadis ini berdiri dihadapannya dan melindunginya. Mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda ini, dan membuat perasaan aneh di dalam tubuhnya ia rasakan pertama kali.

Namun apakah perasaan itu sudah berubah?

Apakah karena sikapnya yang tidak peka membuat Hinata berpaling darinya—dan menatap pada Sasuke?

"...Naruto-kun...?" Tangannya tampak ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh untuk menemukan Hinata yang terbangun dan menatap kearahnya. Ia tersenyum, tampak membenahi posisi dari duduknya dan menatap jelas kearah wajah gadis itu, "—se-sedang apa kau disini...?"

"Mengantarkanmu kembali... Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya," atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin Sasuke melakukannya.

"O—oh..." ia merasakan suasana yang canggung saat itu. Ketika tidak ada diantara mereka yang bisa berbicara. Apakah ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia fikirkan selama ini? Ia bahkan—sekali lagi—masih belum begitu mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Dan alhasil, ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada gadis didepannya.

"Hyuuga..." Mulutnya sudah bergerak namun tidak ada suara. Bukan ia yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan itu. Dan kepalanya menoleh, menemukan Sasuke yang kembali hadir dalam kebersamaan mereka. Sepertinya Hanabi mengantarkannya.

"—Hokage-sama memintaku untuk membawamu melaporkan misi..."

"Ba—baiklah," Hinata tampak bergerak dan berdiri dari tempatnya, namun Naruto segera menghentikannya. Sentuhan itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sebuah ketegangan pada Hinata setiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan secara sadar.

"Aku akan menemanimu..."

...

"Ti—tidak apa Naruto-kun," Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ya, Naruto tahu jika Hinata **mencoba** untuk tersenyum sementara entah bagaimana ia bisa merasakan jika Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin tersenyum, "—a-aku hanya pergi sebentar... dan—aku memang harus melaporkan misi yang sudah selesai pada Hokage-sama Naruto-kun..."

Dan Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan Hinata-chan..."

Naruto bergumam sendiri sambil menghela nafas. Menatap kearah langit saat itu, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan fikirannya dengan berlatih. Namun tetap gagal—ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Hinata. Dimanapun dan apapun yang ia kerjakan.

Rasanya seperti orang bodoh—namun itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Mereka berdua tampak sangat serasi kau tahu..."

"Tentu, berasal dari dua klan yang kuat di Konoha, aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berlanjut..."

Naruto tampak memalingkan perhatiannya mendengar percakapan kedua ibu-ibu yang ada didekatnya. Matanya menoleh pada arah dimana orang-orang itu menoleh, menemukan Hinata. Kembali bersama dengan Sasuke.

Dan kembali, ia hanya diam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun meskipun hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk.

"—ti-tidak bisa..."

"Kau hanya perlu pergi dari tempat ini..." Sasuke dengan nada datarnya tampak menatap Hinata yang menunduk didepannya. Naruto hanya berdiri dan mengintip pada kedua orang itu dibalik tiang listrik yang ada didekat sana.

"...kenapa hanya ia yang terlihat berbeda... Sasuke-kun..." ia bisa melihat air mata yang tampak menggenang di mata gadis itu meskipun tidak sampai turun begitu saja di pipinya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya, kenapa mereka semakin dekat satu sama lainnya sejak—

Sejak... entahlah, ia bahkan tidak ingat jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan sedekat ini.

"T—tidak..." teriakannya tertahan, dan kepalannya tampak menguat, saat ia menatap kedua orang didepannya itu. Hinata yang diam hanya bisa menunduk sementara Sasuke, menggerakkan tangannya dan merangkul pundak gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memeluk Hyuuga Hinata. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak.

 _Dan saat itu, ironisnya Naruto tahu—ia mengetahui apa perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan._

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, dan cemburu dengan kebersamaan mereka._

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata-chan!"

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mencerna apapun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia hanya menatap pemuda didepannya yang tampak begitu saja meluncurkan kata-kata yang selalu ia tunggu sejak dulu. Namun tidak sekarang.

Sementara Naruto sendiri tahu, jika ia tidak bergerak dengan cepat—ia akan benar-benar kehilangan gadis didepannya saat ini. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, dan keringat dingin meluncur di kedua wajah itu.

"A—aku tidak mengerti Naruto-kun..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Sasuke-teme! Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, dan aku tidak ingin kau bersama dengan orang lain," itu adalah sebuah deklarasi yang berani, dan tampaknya memang sebuah pernyataan jujur yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Namun, Hinata hanya diam. Dan Naruto yang menunduk tampak menoleh padanya.

...

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini...?" Bukannya sebuah senyuman yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Bukan sebuah tangis bahagia yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Dan Naruto tampak tersentak dengan wajah sakit. Sungguh, ekspresi yang diberikan Hinata pada Naruto benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

Saat air mata itu turun dengan deras, dan ketika Hinata bahkan tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Ma—maaf... mungkin, kau memang sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi dan memilih Sasuke-teme... maafkan aku Hinata-chan..."

"A—aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak mungkin mengubah perasaanku padamu Naruto-kun... tetapi aku tidak mungkin menerimanya..."

"Kenapa...?"

...

"Karena ini tidak nyata bukan?"

Naruto terdiam. Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun dan menutup kedua telinga dan matanya. Tunggu, apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata tadi? Tidak nyata? Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Jadi kumohon..." isakan itu semakin jadi, dan Hinata tampak terduduk memeluk lututnya, "—kumohon hentikan semua ini... Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto tersentak mendengar nama itu. Dan ia segera menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya diam dan menatap kearah Hinata yang masih membenamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

"Apakah kau yakin...?"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto yang terdiam segera tersadar dan bergerak saat Sasuke hendak mendekati gadis itu. Seolah ingin melindunginya. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, begitu juga saat Sasuke begitu saja melewatinya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Sasuke kau—"

Naruto tampak bergerak akan menoleh ke belakang, saat entah bagaimana pandangannya seolah bergoyang. Semuanya terasa kabur, dan Sasuke dan Hinata yang terlihat nyata saat itu.

"...kau yakin?" Sasuke menatap kearah Hinata, dan gadis itu sekali lagi mengangguk. Tatapan mata kosong itu, ia sedikit demi sedikit mengerti apa arti dari tatapan itu.

"Lagipula... ini semua hanya ilusi bukan...?"

.

.

"Pada kenyataannya—"

...

"Naruto-kun sudah meninggal..."

" **Dan ia tidak akan pernah kembali..."**

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

"Naruto!"

Satu suara yang ia kenal, adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar saat keluar dari kepompong itu. Sakura tampak membelakangi di dekat tempatnya berada. Namun, satu hal yang ia ketahui adalah—Naruto yang berada dalam keadaan sekarat di lengan Sakura.

"Naruto, bertahanlah!"

"Kenapa Kurama tidak menyembuhkannya seperti biasa?"

"Chakranya sudah habis untuk melakukan itu. Dan luka yang dialaminya terlalu berat," Sakura mencoba untuk memeriksa dengan cepat seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto. Memberikan chakra hijau yang ada di tubuhnya, untuk menyelamatkan pahlawan dunia itu, "Naruto, tetaplah buka matamu!"

"N—Naruto-kun...?"

Entah bagaimana bisikannya bisa sampai di telinga pemuda itu, saat Naruto dengan susah payah menoleh padanya. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk bergerak mendekat, seolah jika ia bergerak—tubuh itu akan menjauh darinya.

Menjauh ke tempat yang tidak pernah bisa ia jangkau.

"H—Hinata...chan... aku..."

"Naruto? Hei Naruto!" Bahkan teriakan dari semua orang yang menatap kearah Naruto tidak pernah sampai di telinga Hinata. Seolah Hinata dan Naruto memiliki sebuah ikatan, dimana hanya mereka yang bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh satu sama lainnya.

' _Aku mencintaimu._ '

Hinata bisa mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Namun, saat ini—ketika ia melihat tubuh itu tidak bergerak bahkan bernafas, semuanya seolah menjadi sebuah Genjutsu. Ia hanya ingin terbangun kembali dari mimpi buruk ini.

Mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda itu dengan jelas, dalam keadaan dunia yang damai dan mereka yang kembali dengan selamat ke Konoha.

Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

' _Seseorang—bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini..._ '

.

.

Kematian Uzumaki Naruto memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi semua orang. Mungkin, jika ini adalah seorang anak monster yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya, ini bukanlah sebuah duka mendalam. Namun, yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah pahlawan dunia. Anak dari Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

Seseorang yang menyatuhkan chakra para bijuu. Dan mengalahkan musuh dunia.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini, dan terlebih adalah Hinata yang mengurung dirinya selama beberapa minggu setelah kematian Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya untuk keluar, dan mereka tahu tidak ada yang bisa kecuali pemuda itu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku bisa membawanya kembali... meskipun itu artinya kau harus mengorbankan duniamu."

Dan pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke seolah memberikan pilihan terakhir untuknya yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Apapun caranya.

"Aku akan melakukannya..."

.

.

End of Flash Back

.

.

"Ya... seharusnya aku sudah tewas bukan...?"

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya yang semakin samar dan buram. Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang menjauh bahkan sama sekali tidak menatap kearahnya. Bersama dengan Sasuke yang merangkul bahunya, dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Semakin dalam—tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

' _Aku hanya sebuah ilusi...'_

.

.

Ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Namun, saat ia membuka matanya, ia berada dalam sebuah kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Hingga bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat kakinya sendiri. Matanya mengedar, namun tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia temukan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan menjadi seperti ini..." Naruto tersentak, bergerak dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa ia lihat diantara kegelapan itu. Tatapannya yang datar membuat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku menginginkan _nya_ untuk membangun kembali klanku menjadi lebih kuat," bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak perlu dan tidak ingin mendengar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Ingin ia berlari menerjang Sasuke, namun kenyataannya entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat kelu untuk digerakkan, "kukira dengan kematianmu akan bisa membuatku memilikinya..."

...

"Tetapi kurasa itu tidak cukup saat ia masih terperangkap dalam kenanganmu... bahkan memintaku untuk membuat sebuah dunia Genjutsu dimana ia masih bisa melihatmu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa memilikimu," Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"Tetapi sebenarnya rencanaku tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau chakra kita yang bertubrukan saat pertempuran membuat chakramu tertinggal di tubuhku dan mempengaruhi ilusi yang kubuat. Membuatmu bisa mendapatkan kesadaran penuh di dunia ilusi ini, meskipun aku yang memunculkan dan menghilangkanmu," Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menahan emosinya, "kau bisa bergerak sesuka hatimu, berbicara, dan bersikap seperti kau berada di dunia nyata."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ilusi nyata itu membuat gadis itu semakin tertekan. Bingung, disatu sisi kau tampak sangat nyata dibandingkan dengan semua kebohongan ini. Namun, saat ia ingin mencoba percaya jika kau yang ada didepannya nyata—ia menyadari kenyataan jika kau sudah meninggal. Ia mengetahui, ia tidak bisa tenggelam dalam ilusi ini, karena saat aku menghilangkannya—kau juga akan menghilang."

...

"Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, memilih mencoba untuk melupakanmu dan meninggalkan dunia Genjutsu ini. Untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, dan menghentikanku untuk membuat ilusi tentangmu. Meskipun itu artinya, ia harus menerima—jika dunianya yang sebenarnya menginginkannya dia dan aku untuk bersama," dan dengan cepat, Naruto bergerak dan meletakkan sebuah kunai di leher Sasuke. Menatapnya tajam seolah itu bisa membunuh Sasuke sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Kau tidak akan berani melanjutkannya Sasuke..."

"Ia sudah menjadi milikku Naruto," Sasuke tampak menatap Naruto didepannya dengan mata sharingannya yang ada di sebelah kanan. Dan sedetik kemudian, tubuh itu perlahan menghilang seperti asap, "—Hyuuga Hinata sudah menjadi milikku..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya SASUKE!" Naruto mencoba untuk bergerak, namun pandangannya akan sekitar, dan tubuhnya perlahan memudar dan menyatu dengan kegelapan, "hentikan ini!"

"Kau sudah tidak memiliki kendali atas eksistensi dirimu Naruto. Pada akhirnya kau hanya sebuah Ilusi—sesuatu yang tidak nyata, yang kuciptakan... dan bisa kuhilangkan begitu saja."

" _Hinata, syukurlah!"_

Naruto menoleh pada apa yang ada didepannya. Sebuah pemandangan dimana kediaman Hyuuga menjadi latarnya. Dimana seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dan gadis berambut pink memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melihat apa yang terjadi di dunia yang tidak kau miliki lagi..."

Dan dengan begitu, Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dari kegelapan itu, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang perlahan ikut tertelan dalam kegelapan disana.

" _Sa...kura-chan...?"_

" _Kau sama sekali tidak bangun sejak 1 bulan yang lalu! Aku benar-benar khawatir kau tahu!" Sakura tampak menangis melihat sahabatnya itu. Hinata sendiri tampak bingung, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum._

" _Sa—satu bulan? Tetapi aku..."_

" _Ia hanya sedang shock sejak kematiannya saja bukan?" Hanabi yang juga berada disana tampak menghela nafas lega melihat kakak perempuannya itu, "oh, sejak kapan kau berada disana Uchiha-san?"_

Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang juga berada disana, dan hanya menatap Hinata yang juga balas menatapnya.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu...?"_

 _..._

" _A—aku... baik-baik saja," Hinata membungkuk pelan dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan hanya mengangguk pelan, "—ja—jadi... siapa yang kalian katakan tentang kematian_ _ **nya**_ _?"_

 _Semua orang terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata._

Tentu begitu juga dengan Naruto yang membulatkan matanya. Kesadarannya semakin memudar, namun kalimat itu seolah menggema di telinganya. Seolah itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak akan berakhir.

" _A—apa maksudmu Hinata?"_

" _Nee-san, kau ingat jika kita baru selesai berperang beberapa bulan yang lalu bukan?" Hanabi tampak menatap tidak percaya Hinata yang hanya mengangguk, "—d-dan kau tahu jika... Uzumaki Naruto sudah tewas bukan...?"_

 _..._

" _Uzumaki... Naruto..."_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Siapa... dia?**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

Diantara kegelapan itu, hanya itu suara terakhir yang terdengar. Diantara keributan yang terjadi setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Naruto membulatkan matanya, berharap semua ini mimpi, berharap kalau kegelapan ini akan menjadi sebuah akhir dari mimpi buruk ini.

Namun, ia tidak yakin jika ia melihatnya—namun, sebelum kegelapan itu menelannya bulat-bulat, senyuman itu yang ia lihat terakhir kali.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Entah pada siapa. Dan ia seolah mengatakan satu hal yang sudah pasti tidak ingin ia dengar bahkan didalam mimpi buruknya yang terburuk sekalipun.

' _ **Sudah kukatakan Naruto... Ia milikku sekarang...'**_

.

.

'— _The love story not always have a happy ending like a fairytale.'_

 _#Unknown_

.

[ Tamat ]

15-07-2015

NHTD6-2015 #05 #06

.

A/N : Err... Should I say 'Happy NHTD 06-2015!' Yah, sebenarnya keikutsertaan saya di event ini dadakan sih. Karena pas saya bikin ffic dengan alur seperti ini rasanya kok cocok buat NHTD. Saya pernah bikin cerita begini? Iya, Cuma mirip—dan cerita dengan plot yang hampir sama seperti ini sebelumnya **adalah milik saya di fandom lain—dan bukan PLAGIAT dari fanfic lainnya**.

Inti cerita ini adalah—dengan setting setelah pertempuran akhir dari Naruto sama Sasuke, pada akhirnya Naruto tewas karena kehabisan darah dan chakra. Sasuke masih tetap hidup, dan Hinata yang ga bisa terima Naruto tewas—akhirnya termakan bujukan Sasuke yang ngejanjiin sebuah dunia Genjutsu dimana dia bisa ngelihat Naruto masih hidup.

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sudah meninggal dan ga mungkin balik, tapi sialnya—ia terlalu sedih dan pengen ketemu sama Naruto. Dan akhirnya dia setuju untuk 'pergi' ke dunia Genjutsu milik Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya, dia ga tahan karena Naruto (yang sebenarnya punya perasaan dan punya akal nyata—bukan sebuah genjutsu, karena chakra Naruto dan Sasuke bercampur di pertempuran mereka, **ini bukan canon, ini hanya karangan saya** ) kelihatan nyata banget, dan minta Sasuke buat hilangin dunia ini dan dia balik ke dunia nyata dimana sebenarnya dia koma selama 1 bulan.

Karena shock—yang memang pada kenyataannya di dunia kita juga bisa menyebabkan amnesia, akhirnya Hinata malah ga ingat sama Naruto sama sekali. Dan yah, Naruto yang denger itu pastinya sakit hati.

Tapi yang sudah menjadi tema NHTD, ini termasuk angst dengan sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda bukan? Jadi semoga ini masuk ke kriteria yang dimaksud para juri. Dan maaf jika susah dimengerti.

Terima kasih untuk membaca cerita ini, dan saya mengucapkan ' **Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin** ' untuk yang merayakannya.

Oh, dan satu pengumuman untuk kelanjutan saya sebagai author fandom Naruto, ada di bawah sini 'o'

...

P.S. : Dengan selesainya fanfic ini dan keikutsertaan mendadak saya pada NHTD6-2015; resmi juga saya mengundurkan diri dari fandom Naruto ^^ alasan? Oh, ga ada alasan khusus kok—atau bisa dibilang sebuah kekecewaan dari manga Naruto? Masalah NaruHina canon? Ga juga. Saya suka NaruHina meski saya juga suka NaruSaku. Masalah SasuSaku? Kira-kira... 45% karena itu, terutama saat saya adalah Haters garis berat SasuSaku dan di NG sukses dibuat naik turun karena ceritanya.

Saya 100% kecewa, tapi bukan karena itu saya jadi keluar dari fandom Naruto. ^^

Oh, karena saya suka SasuHina? Tenang~ walau disini saya bikin SasuHina, tapi pairing SasuHina itu pairing yang ada di list kedua pairing hater saya setelah SasuSaku ^^

Jadi, intinya dengan ini—akun **Almighty X** (akun lama saya) dan **I don't Care Anything** (Akun baru saya) _**tidak akan**_ menginjakkan kaki di fandom Naruto baik sebagai Reader ataupun Author. Terima kasih untuk semua reader cerita saya baik anon ataupun reviewer setia, terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang rela mengisi PM saya hanya untuk meminta kelanjutan ffic di akun lama saya, dan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang mendukung saya hingga sekarang.

Mungkin kita akan bertemu di fandom lain, atau beberapa story dari author-author yang terkadang meminta bantuan saya. Semoga kita tetap berteman baik~ ^^


End file.
